Kiss Me
by taitofan
Summary: Shuuichi knew they could get caught, but he'd been too wrapped up in the feeling of Rantarou's lips on his to care. So, of course, not one, but two interruptions show up. (Amasai and Kiibouma)


Kiss Me

by taitofan

Rated T

Disclaimer: I don't own NDRv3 or its characters.

Author's Note: No NDRv3 spoilers. As with my other NDRv3 fics, this doesn't follow the main game's plot. Everyone is alive and well.

Also, I wrote another Kiibouma fic between this one and _I Will Show You Mine_. It's mature and can be found on AO3 or my tumblr under the name _Got to Go_.

If you have any CC, please share and I'll listen. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 01-18-17

* * *

Hot lips were against his, insistent and dominating, and Shuuichi wondered if it were possible to drown from a kiss. His mind was hazy as he tried to keep up the pace that the other boy was setting, a desperate need to touch and taste filling him to the core. He wanted this more than he'd ever wanted anything; _he needed it_. He needed _more_! He—

"Please don't fight!"

Shuuichi gasped and jerked away from the body that had moments ago been pressed against him. It was almost painful to leave that warmth, and his heart was still beating wildly in his chest. Or maybe that was from being caught? He glanced over and took in his partner's appearance. Flushed and panting, hair a mess, clothes rumpled… Yet he was smiling calmly as if they hadn't just been making out in the hallway. He was _unbelievably_ attractive like that, and Shuuichi almost moaned with longing.

Of course, he supposed that was what they got for not waiting to get back to his room.

"Ah, Kiibo, it's alright. We weren't fighting." Rantarou ran a hand through his hair, and if he weren't already flushed, Shuuichi might have blushed at the thought of how it got in such a state of dishevel. "Were we, Saihara?"

' _We'll get caught,' Rantarou whispered as he pinned him to the wall. It sounded like a promise, and Shuuichi shivered when he nipped at his ear. 'Are you okay with that,_ Shuuichi _?'_

"N-no." He tried to push away the memory of Rantarou murmuring his given name as if were some sacred word. It wasn't easy. "Please don't worry, Kiibo. Amami and I are… fine."

It wasn't _really_ a lie, but Kiibo didn't look as if he believed it.

"Are you sure? I've heard others say you're fighting over Akamatsu. Was that not what you were doing? It looked as if you were biting each other."

Shuuichi hadn't thought he could blush more, but apparently his body was willing to prove him wrong. Beside him, Rantarou laughed airily. Not for the first time, Shuuichi was a little jealous that he couldn't just let things go like his boyfriend could. The boyfriend who was being very supportive of Shuuichi wanting to keep their relationship a secret. The boyfriend who wasn't berating him for getting caught because _Shuuichi_ hadn't been able to keep his hands to himself.

"Akamatsu is our friend. There's no reason to fight over her." Rantarou shot a smirk his way, and Shuuichi wanted nothing more than to drag him back to his room. "We were just, shall we say, letting out some _frustrations_."

The urge to pull down his hat enough to hide his face was overwhelming.

"Frustrations?" Kiibo repeated, a confused look on his face. "What sort of—?"

"Sexual frustration of course!" Shuuichi was only partially relieved that Rantarou looked just as startled by the sudden intrusion as he felt. Mostly, he just wanted to die. Great, of all the people to show up, it just had to be _him_. "It's not surprising, is it? Saihara really needs to get laid!"

"Laid?" If Kiibo was surprised by the new arrival, he didn't show it. Of course, he probably had to deal with Kokichi the most of any of them, so perhaps he was used to practically being stalked. "Ouma, what do you mean? I don't have any information on that term that makes sense in this context."

"It means they were about to fu—"

"Ouma," Rantarou cut him off, a smile on his face that was so blatantly forced that surely even _Kiibo_ could tell, "I know you must feel a bit jealous that Saihara and I are at a more mature point in our relationship than you and Kiibo are, but there's no reason to be so crude, is there? I'd really appreciate it if you wouldn't say things that could upset Saihara."

Kokichi's face colored at the jab, and he glared up at Rantarou. The height difference between them made it rather comical.

"What was that? How dare you talk to me like that! I'm the Ultimate Supreme Leader, and—"

Kokichi was yet again cut off, but this time it was by Kiibo, who placed his hand on Kokichi's shoulder and immediately silenced him.

"Ouma, would you show me what _getting laid_ means? I would appreciate it if you'd help me fill in the gaps in my knowledge."

"W-what? I…" Kokichi's attention completely left the couple and went solely to Kiibo. Shuuichi could almost see the hearts in his eyes. "Yes, of course! It's my duty as a leader to show you everything you need to know! Come on, I have so much to teach you and we should start _right away_."

Kokichi was so busy pulling Kiibo away that he missed the thumbs up that his partner sent their way.

"…Kiibo figured out exactly what Ouma was talking about, didn't he?"

"I'm getting that feeling," Rantarou agreed, relief on his face as he watched them disappear. "But he managed to distract Ouma, so the others _might_ not hear all about us by the end of the day."

"You know, that might not be such a problem if they knew." He turned back to Rantarou, a thoughtful look on his face. Why hadn't he wanted the others to know in the first place? True, it wasn't their business, and he got flustered by things as innocent as hand-holding, but… He cared about Rantarou. Why did he care if people knew it? "If they're going to talk about us anyway, I'd rather it be the truth than gossip about us fighting over Akamatsu."

Rantarou didn't answer for a moment, but before Shuuichi could grow concerned, he smiled softly and leaned in to place a chaste kiss to his forehead. Shuuichi swore that his heart skipped a beat.

"If you're alright with that, so am I."

Shuuichi hoped that joining their lips back together showed him that yes, he was completely okay with that.

* * *

When they all gathered together that evening, scandalized whispers filled the room.

"Look at them! They were totally having sex!"

"I walked by his room and he was moaning like he was in heat."

"You know, I'm not surprised. Ouma obviously has a thirst for dick."

Shuuichi almost laughed at all of the gossip around them. Almost. It would have been funnier if Kokichi wasn't acting as if he'd won the lottery. He really had no shame.

"Well, they aren't talking about us at least." He doubted Rantarou would have cared even if everyone had noticed the lovebites that littered his exposed collarbone. Shuuichi reminded himself that now was not the time to remember the activities that lead to their creation. "And Ouma is too busy bragging about dating a robot to say anything else."

Honestly, Shuuichi had expected some sort of crack from Kokichi, but true to Rantarou's words, Kokichi had done nothing since entering the room—hand-in-hand with Kiibo, a smug grin on his face—except make a spectacle of himself. He was practically draped over Kiibo's lap even now. And Kiibo didn't look fazed in the slightest. Kokichi's antics must have finally taken their toll.

A wave of courage washed over Shuuichi, and he scooted closer to Rantarou, gently slipping his hand over his boyfriend's. Rantarou didn't hesitate to thread their fingers together. If anyone were to look over at them, there would be no doubt that it wasn't Kaede that they were interested in.

But Kokichi was too busy telling his audience about Kiibo's vibration functions for anyone to notice, and that was fine too. He wasn't going to hide his relationship anymore, but he didn't feel the need to make a big deal out of it either.

"Round two after dinner?" Rantarou asked with an innocent smile on his face. "My room this time?"

Shuuichi laughed quietly and nodded, not feeling the need to see if anyone was watching. It was a nice sentiment.

"Yes, I'd like that."


End file.
